This disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including semiconductor chips that are stacked.
Electronic devices have been miniaturized, highly integrated, and multi-functional according to rapid progress in electronic industries and user demand, and thus, semiconductor packages used in electronic devices also have become miniaturized, highly integrated, and multi-functional. In addition, semiconductor packages are required to include multiple semiconductor chips. However, when multiple semiconductor chips are included in a single semiconductor package, a thickness and/or an area of the semiconductor package increases, which problematically increases a volume of the semiconductor package.